As is well known to those versed in the art, it has heretofore been relatively difficult to sense and respond to extremely small pressure changes under practical conditions of use. For example in safety door edges of elevators and public transit vehicles, in burglar detection floor switches and window and door tampering sensors, robotic finger pressure sensors, and the like, high sensitivity to small pressure change has heretofore been a difficult and expensive problem to solve. Also, in many such sensors the total closure or occlusion at one point along an elongate sensor may make the sensor totally insensitive and useless beyond the point of occlusion, so that further pressure change beyond this point is no longer sensed.
For example, in assembling an elongate pressure change sensing member or tube through a right angle or other sharp turn, there was heretofore a likelihood that the sensor would be assembled in a completely closed or occluded condition at the turn, as by a kink or crimp, and therefore assembled with total occlusion at the turn and insensitive to pressure changes beyond the turn.